


Don't mess with me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, He doesn't realize he's hurting the reader, Jealousy, Naughty magazine, Payback, Photographer Natasha, Smut, flirty Sam, heartbroken reader, potential second part, scared agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: where they got into a fight because Sam flirts a lot with the other female agents, in a playful manner but the reader kinda take it seriously and left him to cool down. So to teach Sam a lesson as to whom he belongs, the reader sent Sam a customized sexy/porn magazine- with the reader's sexy pictures, nudes, fantasies, etc. Fluff and smutty smut please *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with me

"Have you guys seen Sam ?" I asked the team as I walked into the kitchen. We were supposed to go out for lunch but he was nowhere in sight.

"I believe he was training some agents in the gym" Steve replied as he was fixing himself some lunch.

"Alright thanks Steve" I left the room and started walking towards the gym. Once I was about to open the gym I heard feminine laughter, opening the door I was met with my boyfriend surround by female agents. They were all laughing as one of them touched Sam's biceps while Sam was playfully flirting with them.

"Hey sweetie did you forget about something" I asked venomously. All of the agents surrounding him quickly backed off.

"Hey babe yeah I was just heading your way" Sam replied.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were flirting with lowlife agents who can't grasp the fact that you're taken" I glared at the agent the touched his bicep and I noticed fear in her eyes. "Why don't you tramps run along before someone gets hurt" with in a matter of seconds they all disappear leaving a very terrified Sam alone.

"Listen babe-" Sam started to talk as he was cautiously walking towards me.

"DON'T ! ! !" I used my stern voice. "You always do this Sam and I'm fucking sick of it ! ! !" I yelled out.

"It was just harmless, you know I love you and only you". Sam tried to come towards me again.

"It's not harmless when they touch you Sam" I felt like ripping his head off. "How would you feel if I acted the way you've been acting. How about I go flirt with Bucky right now and see how you like it" I knew he didn't like Bucky that's why I brought him up.

"I would rip his-"

"Exactly ! ! !" I felt tears streaming down my face. "That's exactly how I feel every time I see you flirting with the female agents. You know what I can't look at you right now" I started to walk away.

"Y/n" I could hear Sam's voice crack when he said my name but I just walked out of the gym.

*Sam's pov*

Dammit I fucked up big time, I didn't know she would be this upset. My heart broke when I saw her crying. I was walking into the living room when I noticed Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint all sitting around.

"I need your guys help with-"

"Y/n? Yeah I know we just saw her crying to her room. You really need to cut your crap Wilson, why are you flirting with those agents when you got a hot ass girlfriend." Tony interrupted me as the rest of the guys looked at me.

"You're flirting with other woman?" Steve asked disappointed.

"Yeah I've seen him do it, I'm surprised y/n hasn't dumped you yet." I glared at Tony.

"I was playful flirting-"

"Flirting is flirting Sam, my wife would kill me if I did that to her" Clint looked serious. "My advice is to apologize and NEVER and I mean NEVER flirt with other woman ever again"

"I was trying to but she just said she couldn't look at me"

"Ooooh" all of the guys said at the same time. "You my friend are screwed" Clint patted my shoulder as he left, the rest of the guys followed except for Steve.

"Buy her some flowers" Steve tried to give me advice before leaving alone with the guilt that was washing over me.

*y/n pov*

It's been two weeks since I've talked to Sam or left my room. The only times I would leave was when I was getting something to eat or going to the bathroom. I couldn't look at Sam, even though he's been leaving me flowers everyday since our fight. I would just throw them in the trash where I knew he'd see them.

"Y/n can I come in?" I heard Natasha's voice from the other side. She was my best friend and unfortunately she hasn't been here for the fight.

"Yeah come in" I wiped my tears away.

"Guess what happen- what's wrong sweetie" Natasha rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"I got into a fight with Sam" I sobbed as I held onto her as I told her about the fight.

"That mother- he's going to pay." I felt her standing up but I stopped her. "What about those stupid agents, everyone knows you guys are dating"

"Wanda told me they quit the minute they left the gym. Something about them fearing for their lives" I laughed because I'm pretty sure Wanda messed with their minds after they quit.

"They're lucky I wasn't there, I would of beat the shit out of them" I could tell Natasha was serious. "What are you going to do about Sam?"

"I don't know, I still love him with all my heart. But I can't deal with what he's been doing" Sam really has been the only man I truly loved and watching him flirt with other woman kills me.

"Then get even, remind him of what he's got and warn him that if he does it one more time. It's the end of your relationship"

"How do I do that?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"How comfortable are you with posing nude?" Natasha gave me a mischievous look.

*time skip Sam's pov*

It's been another week and y/n still hasn't talked to me. I never truly realize how badly I was hurting y/n with my flirting, I've kept my distance from the rest of the agents. Steve was more than happy to take over the training I normally do so I could focus on getting y/n back. With one finale punch I ended my workout and started to gather my stuff before exiting the gym.

"Sorry man I didn't see you" I apologized as I bumped into Steve.

"It's ok Sam, oh and just to let you know I saw y/n going into your room earlier" my heart started to race as I made my way to my room.

"Y/n I'm so sorry for everything baby I-" I started to apologize as I stepped inside my room but noticed she wasn't inside anymore. Instead there was a magazine on my bed, picking it up I noticed y/n face was on the cover. She was in a skimpy bikini and leaning on a motorcycle. On the cover it says 'for your eyes only' I sat down and opened it up. In the very bottom corner it said 'photos taken by Natasha romanoff', letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't another man that took the photos. My eyes widened when I noticed she was wearing my wings and a thong. Going through the magazine the photos of her kept getting racier and racier with little details of our sex life.

'I want to lick your long juicy cock' was written underneath a photo of her licking a Popsicle with her tits exposed and one of her hands is inside her underwear.

'I bet you wish you were tasting this pussy right now' was written underneath a photo of her with legs spread and her fingers buried inside her. I slid my hand under my shorts and pulled out my cock as I started jacking off to the photos.

'Do you remember that time when we fucked in your office? We were so loud that people kept banging on the door and telling us to shut up. But we only got louder'. I started to pump my cock faster.

'You have a gorgeous girl Sam, it would be ashamed if you lost her to someone else. All because you couldn't stop flirting with other woman' was written underneath a photo of y/n with a vibrator shoved up her pussy.

'If you want to prove to me you're sorry come to my room, I'll be wearing this' was written on the last page underneath a photo of her completely naked and laying on the bed. I shot up immediately and ran to her room, not bothering to knock I just burst through the door.

"Hey Sam, took you long enough . . . ."


End file.
